


Morning

by AceLotti



Series: Sterek Drabbles [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-17 10:16:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceLotti/pseuds/AceLotti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short Sterek Fluff. Derek wakes Stiles up in the morning</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning

**Author's Note:**

> look at the photo I coupled it with [here](http://jboogle.tumblr.com/post/32183099375/write-a-fic-to-go-with-this-and-i-shall-bestow)

Stiles often pretended to be asleep, just to see what Derek would do.

”Stiles,” Derek whispered. He could hear the boy’s heartbeat, he knew he was awake. He nudged the bridge of his nose into Stiles’ shoulder, but he stayed “asleep.” Derek kissed a trail, starting at his shoulder and heading up his neck. “Wake up…we should spend the whole weekend that your dad is gone sleeping…” he kissed under Stiles’ jaw and he could feel a smile stretch across his face. 

“Sleepy,” Stiles muttered, the smile still on his face. Derek chuckled and ran his palms up Stiles’ arms, lacing their fingers together. He kissed the spot below Stiles’ ear and then nipped at his earlobe. 

“Well I wouldn’t be opposed to spending the whole weekend in bed,” he said coyly. THAT got Stiles’ attention and he turned his head to face Derek, smiling playfully at him. “Good morning,” Derek chuckled.

“Morning,” Stiles grinned, leaning up to kiss Derek sweetly.


End file.
